


Take me out tonight!

by fizzan



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzan/pseuds/fizzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mimi's recovery she and Maureen go on a night out, and things don't go quite to plan. When Maureen returns home Joanne is understandably unhappy with her. </p><p>Contains spanking of an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me out tonight!

Maureen struggles to work the key into the lock, cursing her alcohol hampered reflexes under her breath, as she begins to think that perhaps she might have pushed her luck a little too far this time. 

The loss of Angel, and Mimi’s near death experience had put everything into perspective, her relationship with Joanne has been going from strength to strength, and they’d even begun to talk about perhaps setting another wedding date in the near future. However, this success was largely due to the fact that they’d created a series of ground rules – aiming to ensure Joanne had a healthier work/life balance and to prevent some of Maureen’s wilder exploits. 

Maureen has been surprising herself by being able to stick to the new rules relatively easily, perhaps helped by the fact that Mimi, normally her partner in crime had been recovering from her illness for the past few months. Tonight though, Mimi had finally felt well enough for a night out, so she and Maureen had met up for drinks, with Maureen promising Joanne that they’d simply be hitting up a few of their favourite bars, and that ‘of course’ she wouldn’t be much later than one or two am. 

Unknown to her, Joanne had had her misgivings, Mimi was very young and Maureen very persuasive, but her partner had been working on her more controlling urges and had simply cautioned them to be careful.

Remembering this warning, and her earlier promises, as she finally managed to gain entrance to their apartment, Maureen thought – yep she was definitely dead – the clock on the mantle told her that it was gone four am, and she wasn’t sure that she’d been exactly quiet getting through the door. However, maybe if she managed to slip into bed without Joanne noticing the time… 

Just as she reaches this point in her train of thought, the lamp on the other side of the room is turned on, to reveal Joanne standing by the door to their bedroom, arms crossed and fury clear in her eyes.

Suddenly having to fight the urge to turn and run, Maureen decides to try and play it cool. 

“He… hey Joanne. Sorry I’m back so late we… we just got carried away – you know how Mimi likes to talk!” she forces out, unable to prevent a nervous laugh from escaping. 

Across the room Joanne narrows her eyes, simply saying “Cut the crap Maureen, Roger called me, said he had to pick Mimi up from the Lizard and he wanted to check that you’d made it home safely” 

“That... that’s nice of him, and I did! No need to worry!” Maureen utters, desperately trying to sound confident. 

“I can’t believe you Maureen!” Joanne exclaims. “Mimi has just finished going through withdrawal from god knows what, and you take her to THAT club!”

“She wanted to go! Wanted to prove that she’s not going to be tempted, she said that Roger’s practically kept her in bubble wrap since she recovered!” 

“I’m sure she did want to go, but she’s still so young, only twenty, and you’re supposed to be the adult! Tell me Maureen, had you planned this when I asked you where you two were going earlier? 

Unable to meet Joanne’s eyes, Maureen mutters “yes” under her breath. 

“Yes. So let’s get this right, tonight you took a recovering twenty-year-old junkie to the club for drug users, let her get completely smashed – illegally I might add – made Roger and I sick with worry by staying out much later than you’d said you would, and on top of all of that lied to both of us about your plans. Does that sound about right?”

Raising her green eyes up to meet Maureen’s brown ones, she noticed that the normally calm face of her lover was currently filled with something that looked an awful lot like rage.  
Seeing this, Maureen begins to realise that she might not be able to talk herself out of this one. 

“Sounds about right”. 

At this, Joanne threw her hands in the air exclaiming “I can’t deal with you now, its too late, and I’m too angry! Go to bed, I’ll be through in a minute, we’ll finish this in the morning.”

For once using her under developed sense of self preservation, Maureen chooses to simply leave the room without a word and crawl into bed, passing out before she has much chance to dread what the morning will bring. 

-  
RENT  
-

As she exits the room the next morning, Maureen was more apprehensive than she would allow herself to admit. Her relationship with Joanne is one of equals, but she know there is one thing her girlfriend hates – Maureen putting herself or others in danger. As much as she tried to tell herself that what she’d done last night was perfectly reasonable, she couldn’t help but realise how easily it could have ended disastrously – Lizard wasn’t exactly the safest club to begin with, and taking Mimi there hadn’t exactly been her brightest idea. 

She enters the kitchen to find Joanne sat at the counter facing the door, sipping her usual cup of black coffee. Clearly noticing Maureen’s entrance, she puts the cup down slowly, her face the calm mask that Maureen always finds hard to read. 

“I think we need to talk about last night” the other woman states, her tone even, controlled and calm. 

“I… I know it wasn’t exactly my best plan” Maureen admits, ready to concede this much if it will help bring this conflict to an end. 

Joanne does not look impressed by this ‘confession’, and something in her gaze made Maureen want to squirm. 

“I’d say that was an understatement.”

Her tone awakens the bit of Maureen that always go to war with her instinct of self preservation, and she finds herself exclaiming “its not like anything actually happened, Mimi was fine, I was fine, that’s all that matters!” 

“That is not the point, it so easily could have ended in disaster! Can you honestly tell me that you don’t see that?”

Honestly Maureen can’t, but she’s too scared about where this is going to admit that.

“If you weren’t such a control freak you’d see that we didn’t really do anything wrong, JUST because you don’t like fun!” 

As soon as she finishes her tirade, she regrets her words, seeing the hurt look in they bring to Joanne’s eyes. 

She starts to open her mouth to take it back, when Joanne raised her hand commandingly, simply saying 

“No, that’s enough.” 

Maureen was just processing this, when her lover advanced on her, took her arm in a tight grip and led her to the couch on the other side of the room. Before she knew it, she found herself toppled over the older woman’s lap, her leg tightly securing Maureen’s own so she was unable to escape. 

Maureen was initially shocked by this turn of events to struggle, but this ended when Joanne brought her hand down hard on her upturned behind, the resulting pain much fiercer than she’d expected. 

“What the FUCK Joanne!” Maureen exclaims, trying to force herself off the other woman’s lap.

“Oh no you don’t, you acted like a child so you’re going to be treated like one! We discussed consequences remember?” Joanne states calmly, bringing her hand down hard another four times. 

They had, but Maureen had never quite expected it to get this far.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

“OW! I didn’t think… OW”

“No, you didn’t and that is the problem!” 

At this point, sensing that while Maureen may not have accepted this, at least she’s no longer actively trying to escape Joanne resolves to complete the next bit of the punishment in silence. 

She flips up Maureen’s short skirt, which results in a yelp of protest from the prone woman, who was soon silenced by a flurry of hard swats to her sit spots. Joanne focuses on painting the behind in front of her a deep uniform red, the thong Maureen is wearing providing her little protection. 

“OW… Joanne… you’ve made your point! Please stop, it hurts…!”

“Its supposed to!”, Joanne retorts coolly, but despite herself, most of her anger has dissipated, and for once Maureen sounds genuinely sorry, so she decides to finish up.

Reaching to the table next to the couch she finds what she was looking for, a large wooden brush that is usually reserved for brushing Maureen’s long black hair, but which is more than capable of fitting its new purpose. 

She brings the brush down hard on Maureen’s sit spots, resulting in the loudest yelp so far. It pains Joanne to cause the other woman so much pain, but she knows she needs to finish this and so she moves to extracting the answers she needs to hear. 

“Should you have taken Mimi to that club?” 

SWAT 

“An answer Maureen!”

“OWW! No… that was dangerous”

“Yes it was!” Joanne retorts, adding “you know better” before bringing the brush down hard again.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

“Should you have lied to us about where you were taking her?” 

At Maureen’s silence, Joanne brought the brush down a further three times, prompting a loud yelp from Maureen, and finally an answer. 

SWAT SWAT SWAT

“OWW… no… shouldn’t have lied… worried both of you”

Joanne nodded, secretly proud of Maureen – it was unlike her to admit to being in the wrong. 

“Okay, five more and we’re done” Joanne says and seeing that Maureen can’t take much more she brings the brush down five times in quick succession before Maureen can protest. 

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

At this, Maureen finally collapses over her lap, and Joanne drops the brush to floor, turning instead to rubbing soothing circles on the other women’s back, feeling her lover’s sobs slow and finally stop. 

When she reaches this point, Maureen helps her stand, drawing her into an embrace, asking quietly 

“You understand why I had to do that? I couldn’t face loosing you because you did something stupid, and you really shouldn’t have risked Mimi like that.”

“I know” Maureen replies, her normal bravado nowhere to be seen. “Is she okay?” 

Joanne nods, having already spoken to Roger that morning. “Roger isn’t exactly your biggest fan at the moment, but she’s fine and I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually.”

“I told him I was handling it” she adds with a pointe look and a light pat of her girlfriend’s ample behind.

Maureen blushes at this, but was somewhat grateful that she wouldn’t have to face an irate Roger.

“You certainly did!” she replies, ruefully rubbing at her still extremely sore behind. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Mimi had to face something similar you know” Joanne comments, with an element of concern in her voice, “he sounded pretty cross last night – or should I say this morning?”

“Maybe I should check on her?”

“Give them time, in the meantime I can think of something else we could do? I don’t have to work today…” 

Maureen raises an eyebrow in interest simply saying “lead the way” and allowing herself to be led back towards their bedroom, the ache in her behind suddenly seeming much more bearable. 

Fin.


End file.
